catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan's Medicine Cat Den
"Welcome, dear visitors. My name is Sunblaze, and I am the medicine cat of WindClan." Sunblaze *An undersized, handsome, long-haired golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and tiny white paws. *Gentle, quick to act, and warm-hearted. Very compassionate for any cat who is in need. *Sister: Hawkfire Father: Lizardtail Mother: Ripplefrost *Other kin: Locustpaw, Branchpaw, Mallowpaw, Forestheart, and Burnpelt. Herbs to remember Borage: Broad green leaves. Cures fever, and helps queens produce milk for their kits. Thyme: A thin, leafy plant with a strong scent. Calms anxiety and shock. Dock: A broad leafy plant. Cures infected wounds and is good for sore pads. Yarrow: Helps to get rid of poison, and good for infected wounds. Burdock root: Cures rat bites. Dug up from burdock plants. Cobwebs: Spiderwebs. Helps stop bleeding. Honey: Found in bee hives. Cures sore throats, infected wounds, and seared pads and fur. Watermint: Leafy plant found in rivers or in marsh. Cures bellyache. Juniper berries: Purple berries found on dark spiky bushes. Helps bellyache, shortness of breath, and infected wounds. Coltsfoot: Leafy plant. Helps shortness of breath Catmint: Leafy, delicious-smelling plants found near Twolegplace. Cures coughs, and chest infections such as Whitecough and Greencough. Poppy seeds: Small black seeds found in poppy heads. Used to help cats sleep better, or ease pain. Horsetail: A thick, leafy green plant found in wet areas. Used for infected wounds and sore pads. Stinging nettle: Stinging, prickly leaves. Chewed up for infected wounds and the seeds are used for eliminating poison. Lemon grass: A soft, sweet-smelling grass that smells like lemons. A great cure for Blackcough. Currently injured or sick cats Place name, description, Clan, and reason here. Ex: Redfur: dark ginger tom. ThunderClan. Greencough. Crowpaw: Black tom with white markings and blue eyes. WindClan. Passed out while Hunting. Redkit: A unusual tortiseshell tom with green eyes. WindClan. Eye infection. Scarheart: A strong gray and white tom. WindClan. Paw cut open in Battle. Brighttalon: Beautiful ginger she-cat with unusual brown spots. WindClan. Eye ripped out when encountering and battling a fox. Chat Sunblaze's warm breath stirred Crowpaw's ear fur. "You alright? You passed out on the morning hunt." Sunblaze sat patiently, tail curled around his paws. A wad of wet moss was pushed in front of Crowpaw's muzzle. "You need to drink." Crowpaw nodded, and drank the water. Pheasantpaw appeared at the entrance, uncertain of whether or not she should go in. "Sunblaze? Is Crowpaw alright?" Sunblaze nodded slowly. "Yes, but he won't be playing for a little while. You may come see him." The medicine cat showed Pheasantpaw Crowpaw's nest. "Pheasantpaw!" He smiled, happy his friend came to see him Silverkit collapsed in Sunblaze's den, panting from the effort. Seeing that Branchpaw and Sunblaze were out gathering herbs, Swiftflight found some marigold and spread the cooling juices across Silverkit's wound, the herb would help prevent infection. He got some cobwebs to stop the bleeding as well. When she was patched up, he helped her into a nest, and sat down. "Now, Silverkit." he murmured. "Can you tell me what happened?" Silverkit's eyes got big. "There was... a scent..... I thought I heard something. Then, in a blur, a cat that scares me appears, and then first, he rips out my tooth! Then he rips open my chest, sneering at me. I don't remember what happened after that." Silverkit rolled on her side, afraid. "Sunblaze!" Silverkit has a huge cut in her throat! We think a badger did it, but i don't know if you can help or not." Foxpaw yowls after coming into his den Redkit hissed at them. He was getting herbs for his eye. "Why would a freakin kit be outside of camp anyway! Thats so dumb!" (Freakin o.O I think that Redkit is a little young to say that.... Get some soap xD) Foxpaw bared her teeth. "Are you calling me dumb? I did that once!" "Then your dumb too! I could care less if your an 'apprentice' and you think I'm supposed to 'worship' you. But I'm not. So go be dumb somewhere else." (Redkit is one of those people who hate everything and anybody.) (Ah..) Foxpaw pushed Redkit out of the way with her claws out "Can you help Sunblaze" (She scratched his back xD) Redkit snarled and bit down hard on Foxpaw's shoulder. YOU IDIOT! GO AWAY!" (Man, I hate redkit xD, anyway is Foxpaw going to have a scar on her shoulder for that?) "Well, I'm bigger than you so look who is more of an idiot!" Foxpaw spat (Redkit is red because he got BURNED XD) (._.) Redkit knocked Foxpaw down and ripped at her belly. "YOU CALLIN ME SMALL!?" "Yes!" Foxpaw bit on his arm and shaked violently Redkit dodged it, it looked like flames were burning around him. The spirit of a WindClan warrior appeared behind Red kit. "If you ever call my grandson small again, I will kill you!" He snarled. He was big and muscular with a pure white pelt and gray ears. (Foxpaw will be in deep trouble if she talks back to this spirit. ._.) The spirit healed Redkit's wound and he picked up Foxpaw. He shook her violently. "What do you say!?" He snarled. Mudpaw ran into the den. "Where is Sunblaze. I need to tell him Silverkit is dead." "I... Said yes..." Foxpaw mewed, her eyes wide with fear\ "Don't fight impossible odds." Mudpaw growled nudging her sister out into the camp. "Are you going to sit vigil?" "Yes I will..." Foxpaw mews, still in shock Mudpaw nudged Foxpaw out of the den. The spirit threw her down. "Never touch my grandson again. And remember my name, my name is Frost''star''. If I catch you hurting my grandson again, I won't play soft." He threatened. Redkit still had the weird flames around him. He looked like a grown up cat, his claws long and his pet muscular. "If I ever encounter you again with that aditude, I will kill you!" Redkit snarled. His voice sounder more mature and louder. Littlefern ran in, hearing voices. "Redkit, Foxpaw, Mudpaw, what's going on here?" Redkit's true form died down. He looked at Littlefern with wide innocent eyes. "Foxpaw attacked me." He replied. Tears came to his eyes. Littlefern looked at Foxpaw in astonishment and albeit anger. She licked Redkit's head, flattening a stray tuft of fur. "Hush, little one. All is well." She glared at Foxpaw. "She-cat, you and I will talk." "But... He slashed my stomach, and it stings really bad!" Foxpaw points to the blood on her pelt. "And he is the one who threatened me in the first place!" Littlefern stood up, and padded over to Foxpaw, looking down on her with a flash in her gaze. "And does that make you the better cat for attacking a kit? You were given your name as an apprentice for a reason. They thought you were ready. Apparently, they were wrong, and I will say as such to your mentor." She turned to walk out of the den, and threw over her shoulder to Foxpaw, "Come." Froststar's spirit walked over to Redkit and licked his grandson's ear. "Littlefern and Heathershine will take good care of you." He purred. "But... It's NOT FAIR! I only shaked him! And i am ready! He threatened me and called me dumb, and an idiot! I'm always in trouble for no reason, and sometimes its some other cat's fault!" Foxpaw burst into tears Littlefern grabbed Foxpaw's scruff roughly, knowing only force would get her point through the apprentice's head. "If you wish to be respected, you must show respect in return," she growled. "A warrior is respectful to every living creature, and holds honor above all except life itself. If you had either of those, as a warrior-in-training, you would not have attacked Redkit. You would have walked away." She set Foxpaw down just outside the entrance of the medicine den. "I don't fit in WindClan! Everybody hates me!" Foxpaw sobbed then ran out of camp Ghostly blue eyes appeared in front of Foxpaw. "Stay in Windclan. Otherwise a cat you love will die." '' ''"I.... Love??" ''Foxpaw asks the ghostly figure ''"She will be murdered." The cat blinked and nodded in the direction of Mudpaw. "I can take her with me, right??" ''Foxpaw asks with fear ''"She will walk a different path. No. She will save WindClan." The cat faded into the darkness. How? Foxpaw asks, but no answer answered her question (Um... no... I already have Redkit planned to be in a prophecy ._.) (Oh. So Mudpaw has to give up her power? -_- ) (They can keep the powers.) The cat sighed. "You shall see, Young Foxpaw. Mudpaw is strong in will, not claws. Remember that when you join RiverClan." "But... If i join Riverclan, she will die, won't she?" Foxpaw answers "She will slowly be murdered. And then, another cat will die." The starry cat blinked her blue eyes. Cedarkit and Mudpaw will be murdered? I guess i have to stay. ''"Not Cedarkit. Many cats will bleed to death. Beware. Don't trust anyone but Mudpaw and Frostpaw. Then you will be safe." The starry cat vanished in a puff of smoke. '' ''Thank you, Silverkit. I don't know what i was doing. ''Foxpaw thanks StarClan Mudpaw ran over to Foxpaw. "Wanna go hunt?" "I'm coming to!" Sparrowpaw mewed while she was padding in "Ok. Let's go to the Hunting Grounds." Mudpaw padded over to the WindClan Hunting Grounds. (Hey, i kinda want one of my cats to be a medicine apprentice D: Foxeh..Tobi, good boy. 21:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC)) med. cat apprentice right now (Oh... I'll wait till Sunblaze dies) Leopardclaw padded into the Medicine den. "I caught myself on a thorn when I was out on patrol. I've got a cut." (Moonpelt, the roleplayer of Sunblaze, left. I was going to make a character that would be a rougue that could heal, i'll do it right now, i bet that helps a little XD Foxeh..Tobi, good boy. 23:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC)) (Foxy, if Branchstrike is the medicine cat apprentice then he'll be the next medicine cat - Nightfall) (I kneeewwww, but i was going to make a MC helper... Like brightheart and jay jay! So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 21:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC)) Mudheart ran inside the den. "Branchstrike!" She called. "I think Im going to have kits." Scarheart went in limping. Category:WindClan Category:Location